Goth Vampires
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sequal to "Goth SonAmy" story. Goth themes, blood, mild language, and some scary scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Goth Vampires Ch.1**

Sonic and Amy are now goths, and also real vampires. They only come out at night time; hunting for their prey. They don't go for the innocent people; they go for the bad people like robberies, thugs, rapists, criminals, and bad guys.

It was now night time; two dark figures with their eyes glowing in electric blue. Just then, they hear a female scream coming from the dark alley. Two figures fly down.

They landed on their feet from 50 ft. building; they saw a man trying to take off the little girl's shirt. The figure speed flash like Kid Flash, it then grabs the man's shoulders, pulling him away from the frighten girl.

"Hey! Get your hands off me!" the man screams angrily. The figure pushed him against the wall. The other figure goes to the girl and tells her to go home. The terrified girl nods and runs away.

The man struggles to get free but this figure is too strong. The figure then smirks with a smile, showing its two sharp fangs at the man.

"W-Who a-a-are y-you?" the man gets scared. The figure chuckles, it then show its face, this figure was Sonic the Hedgehog. The other figure was a girl, it was Amy Rose. She walks up to the terrified man and grabs his arm. She then smirks in a scary way.

"We are your worst nightmares" Sonic and Amy said darkly and scary. Their smile shows their fangs. Their blue eyes glowed brightly like a nocturnal animal. Sonic hissed hungrily and bites the man's neck, the man screams in pain. But Sonic covered the man's mouth. Muffled screaming.

Amy then bites the man's arm, sinking her fangs deep in his flesh. The man muffled screams. Sonic was sucking the man's blood, draining the man's life.

It was only a minute after they were done drinking blood. They moved their fangs away; they had some blood on their teeth and lips. Sonic slowly puts down the lifeless man on the ground. Sonic asks Amy to help him lift up the lifeless body. They carried it to the dumpster and tossed the lifeless body inside the dumpster.

As they closed the top roof-like lid, Sonic and Amy flies up to the top roof of the building. They sit down together, looking at the beautiful full moon. And also looking at the beautiful lights on the skyscrapers at night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Goth Vampires Ch.2**

Sonic and Amy were sitting on the roof building, having a peaceful moment together; they were also holding hands like romantic couple.

Their eyes were still glowing in electric blue.

"The moon, it's so beautiful" Amy said.

Sonic then wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"More beautiful as you, my Thorn" Sonic whispered in her ear.

"Hmm…..thank you, Midnight" Amy said. As she nuzzled on his chest. Purring happily. Sonic then slides his hand down to her thigh, he loves feeling her black leathery legging pants. Amy then pets his smooth quills, as it made his eyes closed. He purred softly, he loves it when she pets his quills.

An hour later; they flew off, into the sky. Two minutes after flying around, they land down, near the alley so that people won't see them. Sonic and Amy comes out of the alley and walks on the sidewalk. They then pulled out their black hoodie jacket out of nowhere; they put it on and lift up their hoodie.

Suddenly, someone grabs Amy and pulls her in the dark alley.

"AMY!" Sonic panics, he runs into the dark alley and finds Amy being grabbed by a male yellow hedgehog.

"Yo! Get your hands off of her, you weirdo!" Sonic hissed angrily.

"Why? Your girlfriend is such a cutie. She's mine now" the yellow hedgehog smirks evilly.

Amy hissed angrily and loudly like a crazy animal. The yellow hedgehog starts to freak out. Amy bites his hand with her sharp vampire fangs.

"OW!"

Amy felt him loosen up, she turns around and glares angrily at him. He takes a step back but ends up near a dead end.  
>I have had enough of disgusting, pervert, and flirty annoying guys touching me, AGAIN!" Amy shouted in rage.<p>

"You are about to be punished, perv" Amy said darkly; she kicks him in the crotch. He groans in pain. He went unconscious.

"Hmph" Amy walks away with Sonic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Goth Vampires Ch.3**

Sonic and Amy were staying close together; as they were walking along the sidewalk.

They looked around to see if there's any store that is open. Just then, they found a _'Hot Topic'_ store that is open. Sonic and Amy loved this store, because it has spooky, dark, and Goth stuff. They went into the store to look around and see what they can buy.

15 minutes later after shopping in the store; Sonic and Amy pays the stuff that they ordered. And walks out of the store with their shopping bags in their hands. They were walking home.

They arrived at their place; Sonic and Amy walks into their room and put the bags on their bed. Sonic takes something out of the bag; it was a DVD movie "_Underworld Awakening_"

Sonic and Amy decides to watch that new movie in their room; as the movie starts, Sonic wraps his arm around her waist pulling her close. They were on the bed and watching the movie straight across.

(I wonder how long the new movie "Underworld Awakening" will come out on DVD).

10 minutes of watching the movie; Sonic was sharing a bowl of popcorn with Amy. Since that they're vampires; they are allowed to eat any normal food that they want. And also any beverage that they like to drink.

Sonic takes a handful of popcorn and takes a bite of the popcorn without biting his hand with his sharp fangs. Amy was sipping her soda with a straw.

An hour later after the movie was finished; outside their window, it was beginning to dawn. This means that they have to go to sleep every day. They can't go out in the day light. Sonic and Amy didn't have to brush their teeth, because their vampire power automatically cleans their teeth.

Sonic and Amy got in the bed covers; they didn't care if they go to sleep with their Goth clothes on. Except their shoes. Sonic brings Amy close to him, with her back touching his chest. His arm was around her waist. He then purrs happily, nuzzling on her strawberry scented quills. Then he goes to sleep, so did Amy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Goth Vampires Ch.4**

The sun was setting; the two Goth vampire hedgehogs were sleeping peacefully with each other. Just then, they were waking up. With a long yawn.

"Good evening, my dear Thorn" Sonic smirks at her. Amy giggles at his joke when he said 'Good evening' instead of 'Good morning'

"Good evening, my handsome Midnight" Amy said.

"Good one, right? You thought I was going to say good morning?" Sonic grins.

"Nope, but that's a good joke too. You're too funny, Midnight" Amy giggles cutely.

"Thank you, Thorn" Sonic winks at her.

"You're welcome. Since the sun is setting, looks like we'll have to hunt again. This time, let's not drain their life again" Amy said.

"Yeah, I know. Because everyone will suspect something" Sonic said. Amy nods.

"And one more thing. We should wear a cloak, so that we won't get caught" Sonic said.

"That's a good idea, Midnight" Amy said in agreement.

"Thanks. Let's go" Sonic said.

Sonic and Amy were now wearing black cloaks, with their hood on. They were leaning against the dark alley wall.

Only more minutes since there's no one here. Sonic then had an idea, but he doesn't like it.

"Thorn, I think you're going to have to seduce guys" Sonic said.

"Are you crazy? I am not letting any perverts lay a finger on me" Amy folds her arms grumpily.

"I know, and I don't like it either. We waited for like 15 minutes, and still nothing. There could be rapists, thugs, or gangs out here somewhere" Sonic said looking around but there was nothing.

"So what do you want me to do?" Amy asked.

"You're going to have to take off the cloak, so that the guys can see you. You know like last time that pervert tried to….you know what thing?" Sonic didn't want to say it. Amy remembers what happened last time. She nods.

"Well, guys are very attracted to you. Including me, but I'm not a pervert. I know you don't like this idea, I don't like it either. But we need to feed. Or we'll grow weaker" Sonic said. Amy nods.

"Okay and you're right. We need blood" Amy said. Sonic then nods.

Amy without her cloak walks around the dark alley. Just then, two male hedgehogs appeared out of nowhere was staring at Amy. They noticed that she's wearing leather legging pants. Since that men love when women wear leather. It makes them go crazy.

Amy turns around to see that there were two male hedgehogs staring at her.

"Hi there cutie. What you doing out here by yourself?" the brown hedgehog flirts.

Amy scoffs and turns her head away from them.

"Nothing. What do you boys want?" Amy said coldly.

"We want you, babe. So come here and be a good girl" the orange hedgehog said with seductive smirk.

"Hmm…..well then. Come here boys and follow me" Amy said seductively at them. The two guys follows her in the dark alley.


	5. Chapter 5

**Goth Vampires Ch.5**

Amy leads the two male hedgehogs in the dark alley; she sees her gothy boyfriend leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He noticed that two male hedgehogs were following Amy. One was orange and the other was brown.

"Who is this babe?" the orange hedgehog asked.

"First of all, that's my boyfriend. And second of all, don't EVER call me babe" Amy hissed angrily.

"So what, doll? So why don't you just ditch your lumpy boyfriend and come to our place?" the brown hedgehog smirks.

"Oooh, you made me so pissed off" Sonic glares at them.

Sonic then stares at the brown hedgehog and looks at him in the eyes.

"Look into my eyes" Sonic said as he used his hypnotic powers. The brown hedgehog obeys.

"What are you doing?" the orange hedgehog said. But then got pinned up against the wall by the pink hedgehog.

"What the hell are you doing?" the orange hedgehog said as he struggles to get free but Amy was too strong.

"Let go of me!" he said. Amy chuckles darkly and scary.

"Why, you said you want me? Well it's too late to change your mind" Amy smirks evilly. This made him go scared.

"Why?"

"Because you are about to meet your worst nightmare" Amy said darkly. She smiles, revealing her sharp vampire fangs. She then used her hypnotic powers. The male hedgehog stares right at her hypnotic eyes.

Sonic then tells the brown hedgehog to stay still and to not scream. The brown hedgehog obeys his command. Amy did the same to her prey. Sonic goes behind his prey and bites gently on his prey's neck. He can't kill his victim or drain his life because everyone in Station Square would suspect something.

Sonic slowly sucks up the blood; he held his prey for support that this brown hedgehog is growing weak but is not dead.

One minute after sucking their preys' blood, Sonic and Amy slowly puts down the unconscious victims on the ground. They used their hypnotic powers to tell them that they won't remember what happened. The bite marks on their necks slowly heals. Since that Sonic and Amy left some of their saliva on the victims' neck to heal it. In a few hours, they will soon wake up and doesn't remember what happened.

Sonic and Amy put back on their black cloaks and the hood above their heads; they leave the dark alley.


	6. Chapter 6

**Goth Vampires Ch.6**

Sonic and Amy were walking out of the dark alley; and walks on the sidewalk close together.

They then see a cemetery area, filled with hundreds of gravestones. The Latin cross gravestone didn't scare Sonic or Amy. Since that vampires hate the Latin cross, but that's only in the movies. This didn't have any effect on them.

There was no one in the cemetery area. So it was safe to step in.

"Wow, now that's a lot of gravestones" Amy said.

"Uh-huh. And it looks like the dead people are resting in peace. I feel so sorry for them that they died" Sonic said sadly.

"I know, it's hard to deal with mortal life. Everyone grows old" Amy said sadly.

"Yeah" Sonic said.

Sonic and Amy found a spot to sit; they flew up in the tree and sits down on the tree branch. As they were about to have a quiet moment, they noticed a gray male hedgehog walking to the burial vault. He pushed the heavy stone lid aside. This was no ordinary burial vault; it was a secret passageway that leads to the catacomb-like underground. Amy and Sonic flew quietly and hides behind the tall Latin-cross gravestone.

Once that the male hedgehog enters in and goes down the stairs, Sonic and Amy quietly runs to the burial vault passage, before it was about to close itself. As the burial vault lid-like door closed, inside it was completely dark. Luckily, Sonic and Amy can see in the dark with their vampire eyes. It was like seeing with night vision goggles at night time. Sonic and Amy quietly goes down the stairs, just then, they hear a squeaky noise coming from the end of the stairs. It was rats.

"Oh, great. A big-ass rat, man" Sonic said sarcastically.

"Just ignore them, I know they can be annoying" Amy said.

"Annoying as hell" Sonic said sarcastically.

The rats went away as the saw Sonic and Amy coming towards them, to get out of the way. Sonic and Amy were walking through a catacomb-like underground. They ignored the rat squeaky noises that they were making.

"Next time we go underground, never go where it has big-ass rats" Sonic said with a groan.

"Oh, stop it. Let's just keep walking and get this over with" Amy said.

"Fine. Oh, look at that. A one dumb big-ass rat" Sonic said pointing to the rat. Amy sighs, and rolls her eyes.

Moments later after walking through the catacomb-like tunnel; they still have not found the male gray hedgehog. They were now in a room-like house interior or something. It had a living room, dining room, the kitchen, and all other rooms.

"Um, ok. Why does this underground have a house-like area?" Sonic questioned.

"Maybe this guy lives here or something" Amy suggested.

Just then, they hear voices in the other room.

"Did you find the blue and pink hedgehogs?" a female voice asked.

Sonic and Amy heard that someone was talking about them. Sonic and Amy quietly tip toes to the room from where the voice is coming from. They take a peak.

"No, I have not found them anywhere" the male hedgehog said. Talking to the female brown chipmunk.

"Damn it. Where could they be? They're too quick and sneaky. Because they're vampires" the male green hedgehog said.

Sonic and Amy were shocked; how did they know that they're vampires? Those two people were Scourge and Sally. Enemies of Sonic and Amy.

Sally was Sonic's Ex-girlfriend, a long time ago. Sonic broke up with her because she cheated on him with Scourge. Scourge was Amy's Ex-boyfriend, a long time ago too. He also cheated on Amy with a couple of girls back then. He flirts with girls; and Amy didn't like that. So she broke up with him and went to Sonic.

"Well, what can we do, sweetie?" Sally asked Scourge.

"Don't worry, babe. We'll find them. And when we do, I'll get my pink bitch back. She dumped me for that bluey back then" Scourge grits his teeth.

"Yeah, and I will get my Sonic back. He also dumped me for that pink brat. I'm prettier than her" Sally hissed angrily to herself.

Scourge chuckles evilly, "You are prettier than her, come here babe" Scourge smirks. Sally smirks too; she walks up to him and kissed him. Making out.

Sonic and Amy didn't like it; they felt like kicking their asses for what they did back then. And they are not going back with their Ex. Sonic and Amy walks in the room.

"Good evening, Scourge and Sally" Sonic and Amy said coldly at the same time. Scourge and Sally pulls away and saw them standing there with their arms folded.

"How did you get in here?" Sally asked.

"How did you know that we are vampires?" Sonic asked back.

Sonic and Amy were glaring coldly at their enemies. Scourge and Sally smirks evilly at them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Goth Vampires Ch.7**

"I asked you first" Scourge said.

"Fine, we followed the guy inside the burial vault. Happy now?" Sonic said sarcastically.

"Now answer our question" Amy hissed.

"Hi babe. You look sexy as a vampire" Scourge flirts with Amy. Sonic shields Amy, glaring at that pervert green hedgehog.

"Don't ever call her babe, again" Sonic growls angrily.

"Hi, Sonic" Sally said seductively. Sonic sticks out his tongue.

"Phhhbbbbttt!" Sonic blows raspberry.

"That's enough you two. You are going to answer our question, right now" Sonic snarls.

"Fine. Last week, we we're watching you two gothies hunting bad guys and sucking their blood. Every night we had been watching you" Scourge answered.

"And?" Sonic wants to know more.

"And we wanted you to turn us into vampires" Sally said.

"I don't think so. We know what you are planning to do" Sonic said.

"How did you know?" Scourge asked.

"Because you want me back Scourge. And Sally wants Sonic back too. We are not going back as couples again" Amy glares.

"Yeah, you broke our hearts" Sonic said.

"So what? I know you still love me, Sonic" Sally smirks.

"That's a lie, Sally. I never loved you, you were selfish to me. Why? Because you always want me to buy you expensive stuff from the mall. Do you ever buy stuff for me?" Sonic growls. Sally didn't say anything.

"Answer me, Sally!"

"I…..I didn't know….." Sally lied.

"Yes you did know. Don't give me that excuse. You never do anything nice for me. Do you ever give me anything for my birthday? Do you care about me? Do you ever like hanging out with me at my favorite places?" Sonic waited for her answer.

"I….I'm so sorry…..I…." Sally stammers in fake. She didn't care.

"No, Sally. You never did anything nice for me. You never make me happy. And also, what did you do when I found you with that green punk?" Sonic gritted his teeth angrily.

"….I….I can explain…" Sally stammers. She knew what she did.

"You were making out with Scourge. You also lied to me that you said you were going for a walk. But you lied, and you cheated on me with him" Sonic glares.

"I will never go back with you, Sally Acorn" Sonic said. It was now Amy's turn to say something to her Ex-boyfriend Scourge.

"Your turn Scourge. Explain what you did to me that broke my heart?" Amy glared at him.

"Babe, it's not what you think it was back then" Scourge trying to act innocent. Amy could tell that he's faking his act.

"Liar. It started when I tried to call you on your cellphone to come pick me up from shopping. But you didn't answer. Why didn't you?" Amy growls at him.

"Amy, I didn't know" Scourge lied.

"You're lying again. It took me 30 minutes to walk home. As I got there, what did you do?" Amy asked. She knows what he did.

"I-I-I c-c-can explain…."

"You were making out with a girl. That broke my heart, Scourge. I don't understand why you flirt with other girls. You're just a player" Amy snarled angrily.

"I'm sorry" Scourge wasn't really sorry, he didn't care if he broke Amy's heart.

"You are not sorry. You cheated on me too many times. You never cared about me. You only care about yourself. You lying moron" Amy hissed angrily.

"But why Bluey? You dumped me for him!" Scourge yelled angrily.

"Sonic is nicer than you, he healed my broken heart for me. He cares about me more than you. And I healed his broken heart too. We fell in love" Amy said.

"What she says, it's true. We're in love. And we will always be together" Sonic said. He holds Amy's hand.

"But Sonic, I didn't mean to cheat on you. Please take me back, I swear I won't do that again" Sally begs.

"Please, Amy? I will never flirt with other pretty girls. Please, can we start over?" Scourge begs.

"No" Sonic and Amy said.

"What you did to us was just too much. Too much hurt and pain in our hearts. That's something that you can't heal for our hearts" Sonic and Amy said.

"And we'll be leaving. Good bye, heartbreakers" they said as they walk away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Goth Vampires Ch.8**

As Sonic and Amy were out of the burial vault; they flew back home. It was almost dawn before the sun is up.

As they arrived in time before the sun was up, they went to bed together.

12 hours later; the sun was setting. Sonic and Amy wakes up and goes out to hunt for blood.

They flew up to the roof buildings; and yes, they wear their cloaks again to not get caught in public. Just then, they hear a scream coming from the same dark alley the other night.

"Please, don't hurt me!" the same little girl from the beginning of the story. This girl was a purple hedgehog. She is maybe 7 or 8 years old.

"What do you want from me?" the girl cried.

"We want you to tell us where that blue and pink hedgehogs are" Scourge growls angrily.

"I don't know where they are!" the girl screams.

Scourge pushed her against the wall, the girl groans in pain. She couldn't hold her tears.

"Tell us where they are?" Scourge shouted.

"Put the girl down, Scourge!" it was Amy. Sally and Scourge turns around to see two gothy vampire hedgehogs standing there, glaring at them.

"Make me!" Scourge smirked. But then, the little girl bites Scourge's hand to let go. Scourge winced, the girl broke free from his grasp and runs to Sonic and Amy. Going behind them.

"Get over here, little squirt!" Scourge hissed. The little girl shook her head 'no'

"Leave her alone! She's just a kid!" Sonic shouted.

"So what? She's a whiny brat!" Sally said.

"Shut up!" Sonic and Amy snarled angrily.

"We are warning you! Stay away from her!" Sonic hissed angrily.  
>"Fine! Have a nice night" Sally said. She and Scourge were gone.<p>

"Thanks you for saving me again" the little girl said nicely.

"No problem. We should take you back home. It's not safe to be out at night" Sonic said.

"I don't have a home. I live in the hospital. No one ever goes there" the little girl said sadly.  
>"So sad. Wait, you said you live in the hospital?" Amy asked. The little girl nodded.<p>

"No one ever goes there but you?" Amy asked.

"The hospital was wrecked years ago; rumors say that it's haunted or something. But to me, it's not haunted" the little girl said.

"Oh" the goth vampires said.

"By the way, I'm Luna. And you are?"

"I'm Sonic, and this is Amy" Sonic said.

"Nice to meet you. Um…I don't want to sound rude but, um, are you guys real vampires?" Luna asked.

"Please don't be afraid, and yes we are vampires. We don't hunt innocent people who are good. We only hunt bad guys" Sonic said.

"Oh, so you mean that you only come out at night time to drink blood?" Luna asked.

"Yes. Without blood, we'll grow weak" Sonic said.

"No normal food?"

"We are allowed to have any normal food, but it won't give us strength to survive. Only blood helps us. And right now, we're becoming weak" Sonic said.

"Don't worry; I have blood packs at the wrecked hospital. I can help you guys" Luna said sweetly.

"You can? But…" Sonic moans weakly.

"Oh no. He's getting weak. And me also. Can you take us to your place, please?" Amy asked nicely.

"Yes, let's go" Luna said.

Moments later; they arrived at the wreck hospital. It was small, but everything was wrecked. Luna leads them to the blood donation room; the hospital beds weren't wrecked or destroyed, it was neat and clean. Sonic and Amy lies down on the hospital beds, while Luna grabs the blood packed in plastic bags. It was fresh.

She goes to Sonic and Amy, and gives them the blood pack.

"Thanks" the both said to her.

"You're welcome" Luna said.

"Um, you might want to leave us for a minute" Sonic said.

"Of course, call me when you're done" Luna said.

"We will, and thank you Luna" Amy said.

Once that Luna leaves them in the room; Sonic sinks his fangs in the plastic bag to puncture it open, he drinks the blood. So did Amy.

One minute after they were done; they call up Luna to come back in. She comes back in the room, and sees that they finished drinking blood from the plastic bags.

"You full?" Luna asked.

"Yup" they both said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Goth Vampires Ch.9**

"Um, can I ask you something?" Luna asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Sonic said.

"Um, who were those two people? The green hedgehog and that brown chipmunk?" Luna said.

"Oh, that was Scourge and Sally. We know them a long time" Sonic said.

"They were players; Scourge was my Ex-boyfriend a long time ago. He broke my heart. Same with Sally, she broke Sonic's heart too" Amy said.

"My gosh. They're so mean. How could they do that to you?" Luna said.

"We don't know; but right now, they're trying to win us back. But we don't want that" Sonic said.

"So that's why they were looking for you, when they asked me where you were" Luna said.

"Yeah, and we saved you" Sonic said.

"Yeah. So are you guys heading back home before the sun is up?" Luna asked.

"Um, I don't know. We just met you. We don't want to leave a poor homeless girl on the streets" Amy said in concern.

"Are you saying you want to take care of me?" Luna asked.

"Don't worry, we are not going to bite your neck. We only drink blood from bad guys" Sonic said.

"It's not that. It's something else" Luna said with her head down.

"What is it?" they asked.

Luna sighs deeply, taking a deep breath, "Can you keep a secret?"

Sonic and Amy nodded.

"Okay, well. It was a long time ago, since my parents were killed by…..werehogs" Luna looks away sadly.

"Werehogs?"

"Right after they killed my mommy and daddy, I was next. I escaped but I got bitten on my shoulder. I thought I was going to die, but they didn't attack me" Luna said.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry about your parents, Luna" Sonic said in concern.

"It's okay, I really miss them so much" Luna said with a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I'm sure they miss you too Luna" Amy said.

"I know. So anyways, the werehogs didn't attack me, they ran away. The next day, I felt sick. I felt like I was burning up or something. Until it was night time, the full moon appeared. I was becoming a werehog" Luna said quietly.

"You're a werehog? But the other night that we saved you from the man, the full moon was there. You weren't a werehog" Amy said.

"I know, I can transform into a werehog anytime I want to" Luna said.

"Can you show us?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah" Luna said.

Luna concentrates on transforming into a werehog; her torn clothes stayed the same. Her teeth were growing into sharp fangs, her quills and fur were changing into dark purple. White tips on her quills, fingernails were growing claws, so as her toes. She opens her glowing brown eyes, and then she howls.

"AAARRRROOOO!" Luna howling; she then settles down.

Sonic and Amy were speechless; she truly is a werehog. For a 7 year-old she is.

"Wow, you truly are a werehog. Cool" Sonic said.

"Thanks. And that's why I live in this abandoned hospital. The only place that no one goes in here. I don't attack innocent people for food. I can eat any normal food I want. And also normal drinks too. I did not like stealing food from stores or markets, but I had to. For me to survive" Luna said.

"Wow, and you take care of yourself?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I wish if my parents were here to take care of me. But they're not here" Luna said sadly.

Amy and Sonic walks up to the sad 7 year-old werehog and pets her soft fur.

"Don't worry, Luna. You won't feel so alone anymore" Amy said softly.

"Really?"

"Of course, we can take care of you. Like we are your parents" Sonic said.

"That's so kind of you, but I'm a werehog. I'm a monster" Luna said sadly.

"You're not a monster. You're still yourself. No matter what you are, you're the same Luna" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy and Sonic. I feel really happy that I have someone that cares about me" Luna said with tears in her eyes. She carefully hugs them without scratching with her sharp claws.

"You're welcome, Luna" Amy and Sonic said sweetly.

"So, are you going to take me to your place?" Luna asked.

"Well, we want to make sure if the sun is not up yet. If we go into the sunlight, were toast" Sonic said.

"Don't worry, I'll go check outside. But first, I have to turn back into a hedgehog" Luna said. They both nodded.

Once that she's back to a hedgehog; she goes outside to see if it's still night time. She realized that it's already morning. The sun is up.

She then heads back to the room to tell Sonic and Amy that is was already morning. Looks like they'll have to wait until the sun is set.


	10. Chapter 10

**Goth Vampires Ch.10**

The sun was setting down; and the sky filled with twinkle stars. Sonic and Amy were waking up from their sleep. They made a long yawn, and stretched their arms and legs.

They then looked around to see if Luna was there, but she was gone. But they saw a note on the floor.

Amy picks it up and starts to read the note.

_Dear Sonic and Amy,_

_I have that little girl with us. If you want to come and save her, be at our hideout from last time. Or the girl dies._

_Scourge and Sally_

As Amy and Sonic finished reading the note, their electric blue eyes glowed like a nocturnal animal. They were hissing and snarling in anger. How could Scourge and Sally get their hands on Luna? But it was no time for questions as to why now, because Luna is in trouble. Right now, Sonic and Amy have to go to the cemetery where they found Scourge and Sally. But one thing they had to do before they go, they need to drink blood to keep their strength up. Sonic and Amy went to go get plastic bags of blood.

Moments later after they drink the blood; it was time to go and save Luna. Sonic and Amy flies into the wrecked hallways and out the door.

**_With Luna_**

Luna's wrists were tied up in ropes; she was too scared. She stayed still sitting in the chair and remains quiet.

"Let's see if they come here to save you. If not, you will die" Scourge chuckles evilly.

Luna stayed quiet, she didn't want to something back to them. She was trying to be brave.

"What's the matter? You can't speak? Or are you too scared?" Sally laughs evilly.

"Or are you trying to be brave?" Scourge smirks evilly.

Luna still didn't say anything; she glared at them angrily.

"Aww…..did we hurt your feelings, little girl? Are you going to cry like a baby?" Scourge cackles.

Luna had enough; her anger was causing her to transform into a werehog.

"I am going to kick your butts" Luna snarled angrily. The ropes from her wrists broke free.

"Huh? What's going on?" Sally steps back; away from the 7 year-old angry girl. So did Scourge.

"Grrrrr!" Luna's fur and quills changed to dark purple, white tips on the ends of her quills, fingernails growing into sharp claws, so as her toenails, and her teeth were growing into sharp fangs.

"AAARRRROOOOO!" Luna howls; she then looks at Scourge and Sally who are now getting scared at this.

"Looks like you made the little girl very angry" Luna's voice was deep, and low.

Just then, Sonic and Amy burst the door down. Scourge and Sally were in deep trouble. Indeed they were.

"RUN!" Scourge screams loudly. He and Sally ran into the other door to get away from two vampires and the little young werehog girl.

(Scourge and Sally are now in some area scene, from the movie Underworld; the scene where Hybrid Michael fights Victor in that scene.)

Scourge and Sally were slowing down as they step in the water with their feet.

Sonic, Amy, and Luna found them. They were walking up to them slowly. Scourge and Sally were trembling in fear.

"Now now, let's not get too violent here" Scourge stammers in fear.

"Come on, Sonic. I'll be a good girl and not bother you and pinky again" Sally trying to act innocent, but Sonic and Amy ignored her.

"I don't think so, Sally" Sonic said darkly.

"You captured Luna to lure me and Sonic here. You are a bad girl" Amy said darkly.

All of a sudden, two black ninjas came out of nowhere; they tackled Sonic and Amy.

"UGH!" Sonic and Amy grunts from being tackled by ninjas.

"SONIC! AMY!" Luna called out in concern.

The ninjas got off of Amy and Sonic, they went to Luna and attacks her but that was a wrong move. Luna was still in her werehog form; she clawed those two ninjas, but they weren't done.

With Luna fighting the ninjas; Sonic and Amy gets back up and glares at their enemies Scourge and Sally.

Scourge and Sally were trying to be fearless; as they smirked evilly at Sonic and Amy.

"Looks like it's just you and me, greeny" Sonic smirks at Scourge.

"Well then, let's see what you got" Scourge cackles. He jumps around like a cat on the walls. He learned to do ninja moves from the ninjas.

"Hmph!" Sonic huffs like Shadow; he flies up after Scourge; Scourge was now running through the sewer tunnel.

(The sewer tunnel scene in the movie Underworld; when Selene was running away from the werehog)

**_With Amy_**

Amy was fighting Sally; she was blocking from Sally's punches and kicks.

"You stole my Sonic! I will have him back and we will be married! And we'll be king and queen of Knothole!" Sally laughs evilly.

"I don't think so, princess!" Amy said as she jump kicks at Sally.

"UGH!" Sally grunts from the kick.

"Sonic will never become king! He will never marry you!" Amy hissed loudly.

"Yes he will!" Sally screamed angrily as she charges at Amy; but Amy moved to the left as Sally ran into the wall.

"OW! Grrrr!" Sally growls angrily.

Amy and Sally continues fighting.

* * *

><p><strong>I love watching the movie Underworld. It's my favorite. <strong>

**I can't wait for "Underworld Awakening" to come out on DVD soon. I wonder how long it will be on DVD.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Goth Vampires Ch.11**

Sonic was running after Scourge through the sewer tunnels; Scourge has speed like Sonic's. Sonic was catching up to him. Sonic pounced on him like a predator catching its prey. But Scourge kicked him off. Sonic does a forward handspring and flips in the air. He turns around to glare at Scourge.

"….._hisssss_…" Sonic hissed through his sharps vampire fangs.

"Oh, so you're hissing at me? You don't scare me, bluff hog!" Scourge smirks.

"Oh really? Watch this" Sonic uses his hypnotic powers to hypnotize Scourge through his eyes.

"Hell no! No! No! No!" Scourge was too late to look away from Sonic's hypnotic eyes.

"Hit your head against the wall" Sonic said through his hypnotic command.

"Yes, Master" Scourge said in a trance. Scourge hits his head against the wall like an idiot. He only did that 10 times before his nose was bleeding.

"Okay, wake up" Sonic said as he snaps his fingers to wake Scourge up from his hypnotic trance.

"Ow…twinkle…..twinkle…..little star….uhhhhh…" Scourge was in daze as he falls on the ground like an idiot.

"Hahahahahaha!" Sonic laughs too hard. Scourge soon recovers fast.

"What are you laughing at, blue hog?" Scourge growls angrily.

"Rise and shine. Did you have a sweet dream?" Sonic teasing him.

"Very funny!"

"Funny that I will hypnotize you again" Sonic smirks deviously. Scourge's eyes were wide open.

"Oh, shit! NO! NO!" Scourge panicking as he speeds pass by Sonic.

"Hahaha! You should have seen your face!" Sonic laughs; and then chases after Scourge.

"This is not funny, damn it!" Scourge shouting loudly.

"I think it's funny!" Sonic grins.

Sonic continues chasing after Scourge.

**_With Amy_**

Sally had rocket boots and was flying around; Amy was flying after Sally.

"Since when did you get rocket boots?" Amy trying to attack Sally.

"From Scourge. He's such a sweetheart. And I will have my Sonic back!" Sally shouting in anger.

"Your Sonic? Sonic was never yours!" Amy punched Sally.

"Ow! Oh, yes he was! And I will have him once I kick your ass!" Sally growls angrily.

"You don't deserve him! You broke his heart! You cheated on him with that green pervert!" Amy hissed angrily.

"Oh, puh-lease! You're just jealous that I have your Ex-boyfriend Scourge!" Sally smirks.

"SHUT UP! I am not jealous! I hate Scourge!" Amy shouted in anger as she tries to punch Sally, but missed.

"Whatever, pink brat! I don't care if I broke Sonic's hear or cheat on him! He is still mine!" Sally said. Amy pinned her against the wall, but their feet are not touching the floor, since they're flying.

"You are such a selfish princess! You never love Sonic, you broke his heart! And you don't have a heart to care for him! You only want to use him so that you can become better than anyone! You were never a nice girlfriend to Sonic!" Amy hissed angrily.

"Oh yeah? Then how come he runs away from you? He hates it!" Sally yells.

"Oh, shut up! That was a long time ago, I don't chase him anymore! I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm a teenager!" Amy shouted at her.

"Shut up!" Sally kicks Amy in the stomach. Sally breaks free from being pinned up against the wall. Sally still flies with her rocket boots. Amy growls angrily and flies after her.

**_With Sonic_**

Sonic was getting very hungry; he needed blood to feed himself. He didn't want to drink Scourge's blood, but he had no choice. He stops running and jumps up on the walls. He was climbing on the wall like Spiderman. He didn't have claws, but his vampire powers help him climb on the wall.

Scourge looks over his shoulders; he noticed that Sonic wasn't there. Scourge skids to a stop.

"Huh? Where the hell did he go?" Scourge looks around, and thinks. Sonic quietly climbs down; he was hanging upside down like a bat. Sonic hisses quietly as it made Scourge's ears perk up. He turns around to see the blue gothy vampire hedgehog hanging upside down.

"AAHH!" Scourge got jumpy. Sonic lands on his feet, he was smirking evilly.

"What are you smiling at?" Scourge was getting freaked out.

"Smiling at you, idiot" Sonic said.

"Why?"

"Because you are my dinner, Scourge" Sonic said with a scary voice.

"Oh, shit!" Scourge got pinned against the wall by Sonic.

"A-A-Are y-y-you going t-t-to turn me into a vampire?" Scourge stammers. Sonic chuckles and shook his head 'no'

"No, I'm not going to turn you into a vampire. I'm just going to drink your blood" Sonic chuckles evilly.

"Oh, hell no! No! No!" Scourge tries to break free but Sonic was too strong.

"Oh don't worry; you're not going to die. You'll feel weak and sleepy" Sonic said.

Sonic tilts Scourge's neck; Sonic hissed hungrily and bites Scourge's neck, but a little hard for it to cause Scourge to scream in pain.

"Aaaahhhh!" Scourge screams in pain. Sonic covers Scourge's mouth. Scourge's scream was muffled through Sonic's hand. Sonic sucks the blood through his fangs. Scourge's muffled scream was going low, feeling very weak and sleepy. His eyes closed slowly. Sonic noticed this and slowly lays him down and continues sucking his blood, but he didn't want to drink too much or Scourge will die. He had to stop. He removes his fangs off of Scourge's neck.

Sonic had some blood on his fangs and lips. He was still hungry but he can't kill Scourge. He walks away, leaving the unconscious Scourge on the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

**Goth Vampires Ch.12**

Amy was getting very hungry; she did not want to drink Sally's blood. But she had no choice. As Amy continues flying after Sally; Amy flies a little faster to grab Sally.

Amy pounced on Sally, as they were coming down to the ground. But Amy caught Sally before she was about to hit the ground.

"Why did you save me?" Sally raised her eyebrow.

"Because you are my dinner, Sally" Amy said in a scary voice. Sally was now getting scared.

"What? No!" Sally tries to get free but Amy grabbed her. Amy tilts Sally's neck and bites her. Sally screamed in pain, but Amy covered Sally's mouth as it made muffled screaming. Amy sucks up Sally's blood through her fangs. She did not want to drink too much blood or Sally will die. Amy removes her fangs out of Sally's neck. She noticed that Sally was very weak and sleepy; she couldn't move or wake up. Amy slowly put Sally down on the ground. Amy had some of Sally's blood on her fangs and lips. Amy was really hungry, she then leaves Sally unconscious.

**_With Sonic_**

Sonic was flying slowly through the sewer tunnel. He was really hungry, he needs more blood. He then sees Amy there. He goes up to her.

"Amy?"

"Sonic?"

"You got blood on your lips" Sonic said.

"It's not mine, its Sally's blood" Amy said.

"Sally's blood? Man, I'm getting hungry as hell. Wait a minute, where's Luna?" Sonic asked.

"I'm right here" Luna said behind them. She was back into a hedgehog. Luna's fingers were covered in some blood.

"Luna, you got blood on your fingers" Amy said.

"It's not mine, it's from those ninja guys" Luna said.

"Ninjas? That's it. Amy, we can get blood from those ninjas" Sonic said.

"What are we waiting for, let's drink blood" Amy said.

Sonic and Amy asked Luna where the ninjas are, and she leads them. 2 minutes of walking around, they found the two ninjas unconscious. They had claw marks on their arms, legs, and stomach. Sonic and Amy thanked Luna and tells her to turn around. Luna did what she was told; Sonic and Amy walks up to the unconscious ninjas.

Sonic kneels down and roughly lifts up the unconscious ninja; he tilts its head and bites down on the neck. Amy did the same too. The ninjas groan quietly.

Sonic was really hungry; same with Amy. Sonic was sucking up the blood; his eyes glowed in electric blue. A little drip of blood flowing down on the ninja's neck and shoulder.

One minute after drinking blood; Sonic and Amy leaves the unconscious ninjas on the ground. They tell Luna that she can turn around. As she did, she noticed that Sonic and Amy were full from drinking blood.

"You full?" Luna asked. They both nodded.

"So now what?" Luna asked again.

"We'll be going home, but you are going to live with us. We don't want you to live on the streets anymore" Amy said.

"Thank you, guys. You're like a mommy and daddy to me" Luna hugs them happily. Sonic and Amy hugs her back.

"And you're like a daughter to us, Luna" Amy said.

"Ready to go home, Luna?" Sonic said.

"Mmhmm" Luna nodded.

"Then let's go" Sonic said. Sonic picks up Luna in his arms in bridle style. He and Amy fly up to see if they can find a sewer lid to get out.

Moments later; they were coming out from the sewer hole. Amy was the last one out so she closed the sewer lid. Outside, it was still night time. Sonic, Amy, and Luna stayed close together as they walk on the sidewalk.

All of a sudden, Amy was grabbed by the male yellow hedgehog; the same hedgehog from Chapter 2.

"Amy!" Sonic and Luna goes after Amy in the dark alley.

"GET YOUR DISGUSTING HANDS OFF ME YOU PERVERT MORON!" Amy screams angrily as she back kicked him in the crotch, he groans in pain.

"Right in the home field" the yellow hedgehog talking stupidly; he fell unconscious.

"Ouch. That's got to hurt" Sonic snickers quietly.

"Let's get out of here before I go crazy" Amy said.

"Right, let's go Luna" Sonic said as he holds hands with Luna.

They were walking out of the alley.

Moments later; they arrived at their apartment. Sonic turns on the lights. Luna looks around; it was really nice and clean.

"Wow, your apartment is nice" Luna said.

"Thank you. Oh, Luna?" Amy asked.

"Yes?"

"You hungry? Would you like to eat something?" Amy asked sweetly.

"Sure. I'm feeling hungry" Luna said with joy.

Amy was finished making some Spaghettios, for Luna. She dips it in the bowl and carefully picks it up with her hands and walks to Luna to where she's sitting at the table.

"Thanks, Mom-I mean, Amy" Luna chuckles nervously as she blushed hard. Amy giggles cutely.

"It's all right, Luna. You can call me Mom if you like" Amy said sweetly.

"Really? Thanks Mom" Luna giggles. So did Amy.

"You're welcome" Amy said.

"So, um, what is this?"

"It's Spaghettios. But be careful, it's a little hot. Don't burn your tongue" Amy said. Luna nods at her.

Luna used her spoon to scoop up some Spaghettios and carefully puts it in her mouth. Once she tasted it in her mouth, she realized that the Spaghettios were good. She likes it.

"Mmm. It tastes great! I love it!" Luna said happily as she eats some more, but being very careful not to burn her tongue.

"I'm glad you love it. Call me if you want some more, it you want" Amy said to her.

"Ok, I will. Thanks mommy. That was very nice of you" Luna said cutely.

Amy giggles, "You're welcome, I'll be at the living room watching TV with Sonic—I mean, your daddy" Amy giggles again.

"Okay, mommy" Luna said as she giggles.

Amy was now in the living room with her gothy vampire boyfriend Sonic. They were watching 'Smoking Gun Worlds Dumbest Criminals' on TV. They were laughing a bit at some funny parts of the show.


	13. Chapter 13

**Goth Vampires Ch.13**

Amy nuzzled on Sonic's chest, purring softly. Sonic heard this, he loves it when he hears her purring.

Just then, Luna comes into the living room, asking for some more Spaghettios.

"Mom, can I have some more please?" Luna asked Amy.

"Of course, sweetie" Amy said.

"Mom?" Sonic raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, she can call me Mom anytime she wants. She also wanted to call you daddy" Amy said.

"Really? You want to call me daddy?" Sonic asked.

"Um, if you don't want me to" Luna said shyly.

"No, no, it's okay. You can call me daddy whenever you want" Sonic said.

"Really? Thanks daddy" Luna gave Sonic a big hug. Sonic smiles and hugs Luna back. It was only for a seconds after they pulled away.

"You enjoyed the food that mommy made for you?" Sonic asked teasingly.

"Mmhmm. It was good" Luna said sweetly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Have fun, Luna" Sonic winks.

"I will, Dad" Luna giggles. She walks back in the kitchen, waiting for Amy to make some more Spaghettios.

A moment later after Luna was full; she was tired. She was resting her head on the kitchen table. Sonic and Amy noticed that she's sleeping, she looks so cute.

"Shh…..I'll put her in our room, you go wash the dishes" Sonic said. Amy nods at him. Sonic carries Luna in his arms and walks in the room. He gently puts her in the middle of the bed. Amy comes in the room quietly; she smiles at Luna at how adorable she looked when she's sleeping.

Sonic and Amy took off their shoes; and then climbs into bed with Luna. And yes, they are sleeping with their goth clothes again. They cover themselves with blankets and also to Luna. To keep her nice and warm. Sonic and Amy falls asleep.

12 hours later; the sun was setting down. Luna was the first one to wake up. She makes a cute long yawn. She then sees that Sonic and Amy were still sleeping peacefully. She smiles at them.

She then decides to go into the kitchen to have some breakfast. Even though it's not morning. She didn't care if it's morning or evening.

Moments later; Sonic and Amy were waking up. They noticed that Luna was not in bed. They were becoming worried. But then, they heard a humming coming from the kitchen.

Sonic and Amy got out from their bed and walks into the kitchen. They see that Luna was having some Coca Puff cereal. They have never seen how Luna makes breakfast by herself. She's such a smart girl.

"Good morning—I-I mean good evening mom and dad" Luna chuckles nervously as she blushed.

"Good evening, Luna. Did you like some cereal?" Amy asked.

"Mmhmm. It's so good. I love it" Luna said as she continues eating some more.

"I'm glad you did. Would you like to try some eggs, pancakes, and bacon?" Sonic asked.

"Okay" Luna said with joy.

Moments later after Sonic was making breakfast; he brings a plate with one pancake covered in syrup and butter, five bacons, and two eggs. He sets it on the table next to Luna.

"Bon appeti" Sonic joked. Luna giggles.

"Thanks, daddy" Luna said sweetly. She digs in.

Amy was at the kitchen counter, pouring some orange juice in the cup. Once that was filled up, she brings it to Luna.

"Mmm…yummy. You're a great cooker daddy" Luna said sweetly.

"Thanks, sweetie" Sonic teased her. Luna giggles at him.

"Aww…that's so cute Sonic" Amy said cutely.

"Thank you" Sonic said.

"Here Luna. Try some orange juice" Amy said as she gave the orange juice to Luna.

"Okay" Luna drinks up; she then realized it tastes great.

"Wow, it's good. I love all the food. They taste good" Luna said as she drinks some more.

"I'm glad you love it, Luna" Amy said as she eats her eggs. And drinks up some milk.

"I love you….Amy and Sonic. You are a great mom and dad to me" Luna said with sparkles in her brown eyes.

"You're very welcome, Luna" Sonic said.

"You're like a daughter to us. And we love you too" Amy said sweetly.

They continued eating their breakfast in the evening. And they live as a happy adoptive family.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the story. :)<strong>


End file.
